Most attractive
by CrimsonKunoichi
Summary: The Akatsuki's bet on who Sakura thinks is more attractive... who will she choose? and how will they respond?Sequel up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Most attractive

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I will own what under Deidara's clothes (giggles)

Oneshot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's make bet"

All Akatsuki's in the room turned to look at the shark-man

"Let's bet in who is the best looking Akatsuki"

"Kisame-san I'm sure that is not possible, as none of us here find men attractive. Except for Deidara perhaps"

"That was un called for Danna, hmm"

"Sorry Deidara. But you do look like a girl"

"No, I don't. Hmm"

"Hn" (guess who said that?)

"I know!" Kisame called out filling the room once more with his sake breath stench "we'll ask kitten-chan who she finds the most attractive, seeing as she is the only female here besides Konan. Who would probably kick our ass if we asked her anyway?"

"Good thinking Kisame-san" Sasori responded

"OK! Who bet's on whom?" Kisame asked

"I will bet on Itachi-san" the red-red said

"Thanks for the support Danna" the blond pouted

"Hn" (that would be Itachi voting for himself)

"I also vote on Itachi" Zetsu calmly said avoiding the clay master annoyed gaze

"I vote on my self" Hidan puffed his chest

"I vote on Itachi-sempai" a cheery voice said (guess who?)

"Tobi you traitor, hmm"

"Tobi is not a traitor. Tobi is a good boy"

"I vote for Hidan" the shark man called a bit too loud

Kazuzu who would not hold out on a sure chance to fill his wallet also voted on Itachi.

"I vote for myself, hmm"

"Great! Bets made. Let's call kitten-chan!!" Kisame yelled

"Kitten-chan. Come here a moment will ya"

_"I wonder what he want's now"_ the pinkette wondered to herself as she heard her name being called out _"probably drunk by the tone of his voice"_ Sakura frowned popping her head into the Akatsuki living room

"Yes, sharky-chan?" She inquired

"Kitty-chan, answer me something"

"This better be good"

"It is! So... Who would you sleep with?"

"What?!?!" Sakura almost yelled

"Let me explain better Haruno-san." Sasori interceded for Kisame before

Sakura hit him "What Kisame-san meant to ask was, which member of the

Akatsuki do find the most attractive?"

"Wtf?"

"Yeah which do you prefer?" Hidan purred while shifting in his position, letting his cloak slip to the sides a little, revealing his muscular chest

"Hn" Itachi said in his usual 'cheerfulness' he was sure of victory.

"Easy" Sakura stated "Deidara"

All the Akatsuki's jaws dropped. Even Itachi's (but only a little)

Deidara lit a smile from ear to ear.

"What?" Sakura asked a bit puzzled

"Kitty-chan!" Tobi almost screamed "sempai looks like a girl!" Tobi exclaimed. Deidara's smile melted away as he turned to glare at his traitorous partner.

"Shut up! Tobi! Hmm" Deidara shouted.

"Hn" although he didn't show it, Itachi was upset. "Deidara hun? We'll see about that..." He thought, suppressing a smirk

"Deidara does NOT look like a girl" Sakura's voice rang out through the room "He looks very much like a man and a very handsome one too" Sakura smiled

The Akatsuki members were dumbfounded; they could only stare, going from Sakura to Itachi, then Deidara.

"Is that?" She asked, purposely ignoring their open mouth stares

"Yeah" Kisame muttered

"See ya" with that she turned on her heels and went back to her room.

---------------------------------

It was dinner time and the Akatsuki's were still talking about the surprising earlier events, when Sakura walked in to the kitchen. They all when silent

"Hey guys" Sakura called out cheery

"..."

"Hey, kitten. You're serious about what you said earlier?" Kisame raised a blue brow.

Dead silence...

"Yes! Get over will you"

"Forgive us Sakura-san; it's just that your answer surprised us. Usually Itachi-san is the one chosen"

"Whatever" Sakura replied, an annoyed look on her face, when suddenly she had a wonderful idea that would shut them up, for good.

Sakura made her way across the kitchen to stand directly in from of Deidara.

All eyes were on them.

She placed one hand to his hip, slipping her fingers into the hem of his pants, snaking her other hand around his waist to rest on his lower back pulling him close to her, she stood on her tipy toes to look Deidara in the face at the level of his eye.

Sakura moved her lips to his, in a deep kiss Deidara immediately responded and soon tongues were involved. Everyone just stared, mouths wide open.

Sakura pulled away from the kiss

"Dei-kun" she said putting on her cutest voice "I'm tired… tuck me in?"

Deidara put on one of his infamous grins "sure thing, kitten" he said

Sakura lead him by the hand out of the kitchen, and he obediently followed. But not before sending a wink Itachi's way.

No one in the Akatsuki lair slept that night, there was too much noise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did ya like?

Poll: I was wondering.. should I leave it at a oneshot or do you think this could grow into a story?

Review and answer my poll.. thanks

Candy!!


	2. Sequel Up!

Hello dear readers,

On requests (two aushuahsuhasuh) I've decided to post a sequel it's called 'Akatsuki'

Hope ya like it ;)


End file.
